


Black Grass

by badwolfrun



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [9]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post Shock Waves, Shock Waves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/badwolfrun
Summary: Nick falls asleep on the couch while watching a movie with Greg





	Black Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anon ask on tumblr, who didn't specifically ask for a fic but I wrote one anyway.

Nick hasn’t slept in days. He can’t seem to keep his eyes closed without venturing back into the restaurant. He can’t seem to lie on his bed without the soft blanket feeling like a gooey pool of blood beneath his body. He can’t seem to get comfortable in bed, finding himself paralyzed and unable to move. He can’t seem to shake off the feeling that there’s someone just around the corner, ready to fire at him, if he dare moves more than an inch at a time. 

He can’t seem to close his eyes, without falling into a world bathed in a green glow.

After working a double, only to reach a dead end in a case he’s been working on for the last few days, he wants nothing more than to just fall into bed, fall into a dreamless sleep, but he knows it’s just not possible.

So he falls onto his couch with a sigh, and scrolls mindlessly through channels for something to distract him from himself. 

“Ooh, wait, go back! Fight Club’s on!” 

Greg jumped over the back of Nick’s couch and landed on Nick’s left side, startling the older man to jump a few inches away. 

“Greg!? What the hell, man? Where did you come from?”

“You…invited me over, remember?”

“I did?”

“Dude, you need to get some sleep.”

“Mm.” 

Nick recovered from his shock and instinctively moved to put his arm around Greg, but he felt a twinge of pain in his attempt to move. He leaned against Greg’s shoulder, listening to him ramble on about having read the book, and the differences between the book and the movie. 

Nick’s eyes started to feel heavy as his focus on the movie shifted instead to Greg’s shining eyes, which were glued to the television. Every blink felt like it was getting slower and slower, Greg’s voice seemed to fade as he envisioned a different world from the television, the world in Greg’s eyes, that he so desperately wishes he could live in. 

As Nick drifted into the dreamscape of the world in Greg Sanders’ eyes, he felt his body begin to float. He felt a kiss on his forehead, that pushed him downwards, until his head fell on a soft surface. His head was resting on two long, horizontal, thin pillows. His shoulder still ached, he reached his right hand to massage it, but his hand instead met with another hand, and they melded together as one. He felt something run through his hair, but it didn’t seem to bother him.

He smiled, as he realized there was no fear in this dreamworld, no pain. Only Greg, running towards him through a field of black grass.


End file.
